Yours and yours and yours
by wotan
Summary: Hermione goes for broke..........one for the HH mob...........PG 'cos I've no idea what the rules are but probably G


Author's note -.The characters are JK's. The idea was JK's. I guess that's why she's got all the money too :) A few of the ideas in here are mine. If I've inadvertently "copied" other people's I apologise. There's a lot of fan-fiction out there and there are only so many ways to skin a cat ("No!" shrieked Hermione, grabbing Crookshanks and cradling him in her arms. "Mangy rat-scaring furball" muttered Ron.)

This is unashamedly hung around Harry and Hermione, since a quick survey of what's out there suggests that this is what the majority want. And who am I to let a bandwagon roll by :)) It's the first fanfic I've ever written (my teachers told me I was no good at English – I thought I'd see if I've mastered that speling and grammur thing yet).

Please review the story and let me have your (constructive) comments. Too long? Too short? Too soppy? Too wooden? Too complicated? Too obvious? (Email to [tanwo@hotmail.com][1] if you wish.)

* * *

Yours and yours and yours.

The Easter holidays had arrived. Harry normally looked forward to holidays that he was spending at Hogwarts. But he wasn't so sure about this one. Only two other Gryffindors were staying on at the school - Hermione and Ginny. Ron wasn't. He had taken Katie Bell to the Valentine's Day Ball and had been seeing her ever since. He had been invited to spend the holiday with her Muggle parents. 

"It'll be great," said Ron. "I'll get to see how Muggles really live. I'll be able to out-Hermione Hermione in Muggle Studies!" Privately Harry doubted this. Even if Hermione hadn't been Muggle-born herself, he felt she would somehow know more about Muggles than most Muggles did. But he laughed along with Ron, making gentle fun of Hermione.

"You don't mind do you?" said Ron, looking a little anxious. He had shared most of Harry's previous holiday stays at Hogwarts with him.

"Of course not" said Harry grinning. "How could I come between you and Katie? Be serious."

Ron blushed a little and then grinned back. "Yes, well, you know how it is."

"Have a great time," said Harry. 

"Ta" said Ron. "But what are you going to do here?" He glanced about to make sure they were alone. "I mean you're stuck here with Miss Serious and My Dear Sister." He pulled a face.

Harry knew what Ron was trying to say. Hermione had already announced her intention of using the holidays "to get some real work done." Ginny had been doing badly in her schoolwork and Mrs Weasley had gently suggested that she stay on during the holidays and accept an offer Hermione had made to help her catch up.

Harry was puzzled by Ginny's problems. She had always been quite bright. Ron knew the reason. "She's head-over-heels in love with Neville. She's just pining away." Harry was quite glad to hear this. Ginny seemed to have had a bit of crush on him ever since Ron had told her he was at Hogwarts. He had been anxiously wondering if the holiday would revive any of that.

"How did you find out?" asked Harry.

"She told me" grinned Ron. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Said she could trust me to keep a secret and I'd understand how she felt."

"So wrong on both counts then," said Harry. He chuckled. "How many people have you told?"

Ron looked embarrassed. "Er, well, counting you, er, one." He looked even more embarrassed as Harry adopted a 'you hero' face.

"She's my Little Sister, Harry. I can't drop her in it. Besides if I did, there'd be a daily bulletin about me and Katie on the notice board. Still, what about you? What are you going to do here? I mean it isn't going to be a barrel of laughs is it?"

Harry sighed. Most of the teachers were away from the school, which was good, but so too was Hagrid, which was bad. "A littl' bit o' creature collectin" he had told them the other day. Harry was pleased that Hagrid was able to get away and indulge in his "hobbies" but with only Hermione and Ginny left to talk to, he knew that daily visits to Hagrid would have been an easy way to keep his sanity.

He shrugged. "I'll have to make the best of it Ron. I mean Ginny's fine when you get her going at Exploding Snap and Invisible Monopoly and Hermione's fun to tease and quite nice when she wants to be. My broom needs re-tailing so that'll kill some time and I've got some new Quidditch books to read and … I'm going to go bonkers Ron. Promise me you'll send some Owls about the weekend Quidditch matches?"

"No problem" said Ron. "Katie's nuts about Quidditch too, remember?"

True thought Harry. The perfect girlfriend. How come the Famous Harry Potter can't find anyone? He remembered his embarrassment at the Valentine's Day Ball when he was one of the few there without a partner and he had had to beg dances off his friends. At least Hermione had had the sense not to go at all. "Waste of time" she had announced to anyone who'd listen and had spent the Saturday night happily with the library all to herself.

"How about a little bet" said Ron, grinning broadly. "Five Galleons says you can't get Hermione to say 'Oh Honestly' more than fifty times. I'll trust your counting."

Harry calculated. It seemed a fair wager. "You're on," he said. It would be better than nothing. He sighed again. It was still going to be a boring holiday.

* * *

And so it began. Harry spent the first day blitzing the holiday homework they'd been given. This was a little easier than it might have been. Hermione had already finished it and had piled her finished scrolls up at the left-hand end of the four tables she had commandeered in the common room. Harry surreptitiously removed the scrolls, replacing them with some blank ones, just to check that Hermione "hadn't made any mistakes". On the whole he found himself agreeing with her answers.

After that came the 'Honestly' challenge. It didn't prove terribly difficult to elicit the required words from her and Harry was well on course for an easy five Galleons when he realised Hermione was clutching her books nervously to her chest and flattening herself against walls whenever he approached. Suddenly he felt guilty about the whole thing and he decided to stop teasing her and let Ron have the money.

Ginny was working in the mornings, asking Hermione for help when she was stuck. Harry spent most of his mornings profitably … sound asleep. In the afternoons he was able to drag Ginny down to the Quidditch pitch to throw a few Snitches for him and they had giggly evenings together in the common room playing favourite games.

Hermione worked much of the time, too much thought Harry, though she joined them at intervals for cups of tea and whirling chocolate fudge biscuits. Whirlers were new. They span around all by themselves, slowly to start with but faster and faster as you nibbled bits from the edges until finally, the small central piece span at high speed and made a weird screeching noise. This continued for a little while after you had swallowed the last piece and by flapping your hand over your mouth you could produce a cacophony of sound to amuse and annoy your friends.

Harry and Ginny tried to play tunes together. Hermione looked on puzzled.

"All you have to do is this" she said. She tapped a biscuit with her wand. "Unmobilus!" The biscuit froze. "See it's simple. Shall I do the whole packet?" she said reaching for it.

"No way" shouted Harry, pulling it away from her.

"What?" said Hermione, as Harry and Ginny dissolved in laughter. "Have I cast the spell wrongly?" She ran through her wand action again, silently mouthing the Charm. "No I think it's all right. What are you laughing at?"

"Hermione they're meant to make a noise. That's the whole point of them" said Ginny. "Come on have a go. It's fun."

"I think it's silly" said Hermione. "We're not babies."

"Goo-goo-goo-goo-gah" said Harry. He flopped his head onto Hermione's lap. "I want my bottle."

"Oh Honestly" said Hermione. Thirty-two thought Harry, grinning up at her. Ron hadn't got the money yet.

* * *

The next day was warm and sunny. Ginny came into the common room through the portrait hole ("Leaping Leverets"). She had been out picking flowers, which she arranged in a vase on the mantelpiece. Then she flopped down on a settee next to Harry. Hermione was at table-two scribbling furiously on a large scroll with an even larger quill. Crookshanks was sprawled over her books.

"It makes me tired just to look at her" said Ginny, who was fed up with all the catching-up work that she had to do.

"I know" said Harry, "That's why we're going to kidnap her."

"What?" said Ginny looking startled.

"She's being very anti-social doing all this work. Besides she'll kill herself if she carries on like this. We're taking her out for the day. She'll enjoy herself … or else."

"I think she enjoys working" said Ginny. "When you or Ron do homework you look like death-warmed-up. Hermione positively glows."

"But she has to take some time off" said Harry. "What do you think she'd like to do?"

"Work" said Ginny. Harry swiped at her, but she rolled out of the way and lay giggling on the settee.

"How about a stroll up to Hogwarts and then a picnic somewhere?" said Harry. "If it rains we can always retreat to the village."

"Harry, so you do have good ideas occasionally! Hermione loves picnics. Shall I go and get some food organised?"

"All done, courtesy of the House-Elves" said Harry. "Two bags hidden behind the curtain by the portrait hole. You grab them and sneak off outside. I'll fetch her."

Smiling, Ginny shot off.

Harry sauntered over and plonked himself on Hermione's table. He scratched Crookshank's head, who rolled over and started to purr. Harry tickled his tummy. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just making some notes."

Harry looked at the huge volume open in front of her. "Fascinating" he yawned.

"If you've come to annoy me go away before I tell Crookie to take your arm off" said Hermione, smiling sweetly.

"Well if you're not interested." He sighed theatrically.

"What?" said Hermione looking at him, her head on one side.

"Oh, Ginny and I are just off for a picnic."

"A picnic. Ooh goody!" beamed Hermione.

"But you're not invited."

"Oh" said Hermione looking crestfallen.

"Come on stupid" said Harry, punching her gently on the arm. She waggled her hand at him and he took it and pulled her up. "Leave the apology-for-a-tiger."

"Don't. He'll hear. He's very sensitive. I'll just put him upstairs and grab some things. Back in a tick." She picked up Crookshanks and hurried away up the stairs.

Harry wondered for a moment if he been tricked. She was coming back was she? She was. Two minutes later she bounced down the stairs looking happier than Harry had seen for a while. She was carrying a bag. Harry groaned. Not work surely.

They went out and found Ginny sitting on the wall by the main entrance. Harry took the picnic bags from her and they walked, laughing and giggling, to the edge of Hogsmeade. A hay meadow looked promising so they climbed over the gate and wandered a little way along the hedge. Harry dropped the bags. "This will do" he announced. 

Ginny and Hermione spread out the contents of the picnic bags. The House-Elves had done them proud and they feasted royally. Then, with full stomachs, they lay on the grass watching clouds drift past.

"I can see a big white rabbit" said Ginny, giggling.

"Looks like a Quidditch hoop to me" said Harry.

"It's a spell book" said Hermione.

They dozed for an hour or so. Harry was just thinking how nice it was for Hermione to be relaxing, when he saw her sit up and reach for her bag.

"Hermione not work, please!" said Harry.

"What are you on about?" said Hermione. "Ginny and I are going shopping. What do you think I brought a bag for? And you're not invited" she said smiling and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good. Who wants to go shopping."

"Oh Harry, come on, I'd rather there were three of us – there are some very weird people wandering around Hogsmeade."

"There are some very weird people in the Broomsticks, that's for sure" said Harry. "Did you hear about that Headless Hag?"

"Don't" said Ginny, shivering. "Please come Harry."

Harry dragged himself up reluctantly. "But no shopping for clothes" he said. For a fraction of a second he thought Hermione looked uneasy.

"Of course not" she said tartly. "I want to get a book and Ginny wants to raid Honeydukes."

The village was quiet. Hermione got her book ('Difficult Spells for Difficult Situations') and they headed for Honeydukes. As they walked up a narrow side street, Hermione paused. "That's nice. I don't remember seeing this before. It must be new" she said, pointing at a shop window. A sign announced 'Bygone Hogsiana'. A junk shop thought Harry. Hermione and Ginny were already peering in the window. Harry groaned. They'd be hours.

"I like that carved box" said Hermione. "How much is it? Ten galleons? I don't have that much with me, but it is nice. I could keep pens and things in it. It's lovely."

"Or jewellery" said Ginny. "It looks like a jewel box, look at all those little drawers and things. It'd look nice on your bedside table. I bet there's a secret drawer." She giggled.

"You could haggle" said Harry. "Offer them less and see what they say."

"I couldn't" said Hermione. "I wouldn't dare. Besides, I've only got three Galleons in my purse."

"Come on" said Harry, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the shop. He knew, to his ever-lasting embarrassment, that he had a vault at Gringotts full of gold. He could probably have bought the entire contents of the shop. Still at least I can spend it on my friends he thought. If they'd accept it. Ron never liked to.

The inside of the shop was dark and bit creepy. It reminded Harry of a shop he'd once been to in Knockturn Alley. A shrivelled old wizard wearing a faded red cap with a tassel oiled his way towards them, wringing his hands, beaming profusely. He seemed very frail.

"Young Misses, Young Sir, it is indeed an honour. How may I be of assistance to such esteemed and honoured personages as your good selves?"

Smarmy git thought Harry. "Er, we'd like to see a box from the window, a carved box, weird patterns and things on it, lots of drawers."

"Ah, yes, the Enchantress' Box. A magnificent piece. A very wise choice. Though not for the faint-of-heart, the Enchantress' spells were most powerful" said the wizard, shuffling towards the window.

Ginny paled. Hermione rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Sales patter, ignore it" whispered Harry to Ginny.

"Here you are Young Sir," said the wizard proffering the box, "or mayhap it is for one of the Young Ladies?" May-what thought Harry.

"It's for me" said Hermione politely. The wizard presented it to her with an elaborate bow. Good job Ron isn't here thought Harry - he'd be in stitches by now.

Hermione fiddled with all the drawers and the little trays inside. Ginny looked on, fascinated. "It's beautiful" said Hermione. "How much is it?"

"For a piece as rare and enchanted as this, showing such craftsmanship and design, with such a noble history and sought after by so many people … I must ask the full price of ten Galleons."

Hermione looked disappointed.

"I'll give you five" said Harry.

"Done" said the wizard.

They left the shop with box all wrapped up in brown paper tied with wand string.

"That was spooky" said Ginny. She looked pale. "I didn't like him. He gave me the creeps. He was looking at me all the time."

Hermione fiddled in her purse and took out her three Galleons. "Here Harry, I'll give you the rest when we get back to school."

"No need" said Harry. "It's a present. From me to you." He pushed her hand away.

Hermione bit her lip. "It's very … very kind of you. Thank-you." She seemed both pleased and horribly embarrassed.

"You can get the sweets at Honeydukes though" grinned Harry. He was glad she'd accepted his gift.

* * *

Sunday lunch brought a worried-looking Ginny. Neville had not replied to her last two Owls.

"It's the fourth round of the Quidditch Cup this weekend" said Harry brightly. "Neville probably hasn't had time to reply. That's all." He hoped this would cheer her up. It seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Ron found time to send you Owls" she wailed. "And Katie too."

"About the Cup" said Harry quickly. Ron had been true to his word and he and Katie had been keeping up a regular Quidditch correspondence with him. He grinned to himself. Both had included a supply of silly jokes, Ron's being rather rude.

"Perhaps he's hurt" continued Ginny. "Or You-Know-Who has kidnapped him."

"Or he's gone over to the Dark Side" said Harry with a serious look on his face. Hermione kicked him under the table. "Don't" she mouthed. Harry grinned at her.

"Oh I just don't know what to do" said Ginny, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. "I'd send an Owl to Mum and ask her but she'd just think I was being silly."

"Don't be stupid Ginny that's what Mums are for, aren't they Harry?" said Hermione. And then she clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean … oh what a stupid thing to say. Harry please forgive me." Now she too seemed on the verge of tears.

"It's OK" said Harry quickly. One girl in tears was bad enough, but two … "Of course you didn't mean it. It's just one of those things. Don't worry about it."

Hermione looked sadly at him. She said nothing more, but wolfed her food down. "I won't be coming to dinner" she said and then hurried off with a funny look on her face.

Harry was left with a still-disconsolate Ginny. He did his best to cheer her up, but everything he tried, even Katie's jokes, just seemed to upset her more. Eventually she too jumped up and announced she was going upstairs and wouldn't be coming to dinner either. She ran off, a teary-look on her face.

Girls thought Harry, helping himself to the remains of Ginny's lunch.

* * *

After this Hermione started working harder. The only time she relaxed was when they were eating. Harry found himself looking forward to meals. To his surprise he realised that he enjoyed talking to her. Apart from the small pleasures of teasing her, he enjoyed the gentle smiles she gave him when they managed to agree about something. And it was fun to explain Quidditch manoeuvres to her to show her there were things she didn't understand.

Both he and Ginny tried to persuade her to take more time off. She was looking very tired and seemed to be poring endlessly over huge books, the titles of which he couldn't even understand. Harry found himself worrying about her.

* * *

Wednesday dawned bright and clear. An excellent day for three-handed Quidditch practice thought Harry. It'll get Hermione away from her work. He put the idea to Ginny and Hermione at breakfast.

"Well … if Hermione will, I will" said Ginny.

"Oh Harry I can't" said Hermione. "I've just too much work to do."

"What?" said Harry, starting to feel annoyed. "Aw come on Hermione. Just ditch the books for a day. Let's have some fun. We'll do whatever you and Ginny choose in the afternoon."

"Harry I can't. I really can't. I'd love to, but I can't." Hermione looked resolute.

"Won't you mean" said Harry, sharply. "Your books are more important to you than your friends. That's nice." He stabbed a sausage violently. "What is it that's so important anyway? You've got all next term to work. What was that nonsense you were reading last night?" He struggled to remember the title of the book. "Temporal Displacement : Paradigm or Paradox? What does that mean? Are there pictures?"

"Oh it's just … things" said Hermione. "No pictures."

"Temporal – that's time or something isn't" said Harry. "Are you reading up on Time?"

"Something like that" Hermione.

"Look Hermione" said Harry, desperate to stop Hermione working so hard, "come and play Quidditch with us and I'll come and help you with your research or whatever it is this afternoon. Fair deal?"

Hermione looked down at her breakfast. "Harry, I can't. It's … it's very nice of you to offer but I must do this by myself."

"Meaning I suppose, that nobody but the Genius Granger could understand it" said Harry, starting to wind himself up.

"Harry!" said Ginny. "Don't be like that. If Hermione wants to work why shouldn't she?"

"Fine" said Harry, staring at Hermione. "Go and talk to your stupid books then. It's obvious you don't want to talk to your friends. Your ex-friends" he added nastily.

Hermione looked hurt and she started to speak, but then she thought better of it and got up and walked away. Just as she left the hall, Harry saw her left-hand go up to her eyes. He knew that she did this when she wanted to hide tears. A tiny part of him started to feel uneasy, but most of him just said "Good."

"Harry Potter" said Ginny furiously. "You should be ashamed. I've never seen you like this before."

"There's lots you've never seen me like" said Harry crossly. "And I've never seen Hermione in such a stuck-up mood as this. If she never speaks to me again that'll be too soon."

"You know you don't mean that" said Ginny.

"Don't I?" said Harry. Did he? He was angry. Hermione and he and Ron normally shared everything. Now Ron was off with Katie. And Hermione was cutting him out of whatever it was she was doing.

"Come on Harry" said Ginny. "I'll snitch some bludgers for you." She dreaded the thought. She'd planned to spend some time working on an Owl to Neville, but she knew she would have to play peacemaker.

"Throw Snitches. Belt Bludgers" sighed Harry. "Thanks Gin." At least somebody liked him.

* * *

A day passed without Harry and Hermione speaking. It was late and Harry was exhausted. He'd spent the day re-tailing his broomstick and the evening trying it out. It turned a lot better than before and he was sure he'd gained an extra five-miles-per-hour in dives. He slumped comfortably on their usual settee.

He was watching Hermione work. Though he knew it was childish, he had been careful to glare whenever she looked in his direction. As a result she was no longer bothering to look in his direction, which wasn't quite what he'd intended. If such was possible, she was working harder than ever. The first set of books that she had taken from the library was now piled up on table-three and an even larger set had taken their place in front of her. What was she doing?

He looked round as Ginny came in. She looked miserable. No Owls today from Neville thought Harry, trying to hide a grin. Poor Ginny.

"Harry, can we talk?"

"Sure. Exploding Snap as well?" said Harry, reaching for the cards, which scuttled away and hid under a chair.

Ginny shook her head. She sat down on the settee, quite close to Harry. Alarm bells started to ring in Harry's head.

She lowered her voice. "Harry you've got to stop this silly nonsense with Hermione. Tonight. All right?"

"She started it" said Harry. "She can end it." 

"No she didn't, you did" said Ginny.

"What?"

"You want to play Quidditch and mess about. Hermione wants to study. Why should she stop doing what she wants, to do what you want? Why are you picking on her?"

"I'm not picking on …" Harry started to say, but Ginny cut him short.

"Yes you are. You know you are. Harry what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" said Harry flatly. He knew he was being stupid, but why wouldn't Hermione share things with him?

Ginny looked exasperated. "Harry. Tonight. Make it up with Hermione. You'll … you'll regret it if you don't. Please just trust me?" She trembled and looked down, her fingers twisting her skirt.

"Why would I regret it?" said Harry, curious now. He hadn't seen Ginny like this before. Had she been talking with Hermione?

"Because ... because you might not get another chance to make … I mean you might not be able to make it up if … if you let it go on much longer" said Ginny, thickly. "I'd hate that. You're supposed to be friends." Ginny lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "Hermione was crying this evening."

Harry swallowed hard. "Then why doesn't she just stop studying and come and say Hello" he said.

"She can't. She doesn't have time. Make it up with her Harry." Ginny jumped up and ran off up the stairs.

Harry sat back feeling worried. He knew Ginny took things to heart. She might just be trying to make the peace any way she could. But he'd never known her lie. Hermione crying? What about? Again he wondered what was driving her so hard. He lay back and shut his eyes to think things through.

The clock sang out "Midnight, not much light." Harry decided he'd been the stupid one. Down to me then he thought. He got up and somehow persuaded the common room teapot to pour him a cup of tea (it was always very bad tempered about now and usually refused point-blank, claiming it needed to sleep).

He circled the room quietly and came up behind Hermione. She didn't notice him. He put the cup down in front of her. He saw her start, but she didn't look up. He walked slowly away and started to climb the stairs. He turned and looked back. Hermione was cradling the cup in her hands and sipping tea. She was looking at him. He gave her a grin and she smiled hesitantly back at him. Turning away Harry walked up the stairs with a silly smile on his face.

* * *

Harry made a point of getting up the next morning in time for breakfast. He wanted to see Hermione, wanted to talk to her. But she wasn't there. Harry plonked himself down next to Ginny.

"Is she coming down?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "She didn't come to bed until very late. She was exhausted. But I think she was happy. Oh Harry did you talk to her and patch things up?"

"Sort of" said Harry smiling. He explained what had happened.

Ginny beamed. "Oh I'm so glad. At least you didn't part with cross words. She'll feel much better. Oh I hope it all works out after …" She stopped and started spooning cereal into her mouth rapidly.

Mornings were not Harry's best time but he realised that Ginny knew what was going on.

"Tell" he said.

Ginny ignored him and carried on over-dosing on cereal.

Harry lowered his voice and tried to look menacing. "Ginny I can march you out of this hall, over to the lake and then start ripping pieces off you to feed to the giant squid. Or you can tell me what's been going on."

Ginny looked horrified. "Harry … you wouldn't!"

"Probably not" said Harry smiling at her and squeezing her arm reassuringly. "Ron wouldn't be very pleased. But come on, tell. You've been in on this all along." He was feeling **very** left out.

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione only told me what she was going to do yesterday evening. That's why I tried so hard to get you to make up."

"And?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you until midday. Please don't make me break my promise."

Harry sighed. "OK, she's been cold-shouldering me for days. I guess another few hours won't make any difference." He grinned. "Unless of course I can get it out of her before then."

"Oh she won't be down" said Ginny. "I might be stupid, but she's not."

* * *

Harry spent the morning rereading 'Quidditch - What they don't tell you at school', half-hoping that Hermione would come down into the common room so he could pounce. He was eager to know what she'd been up to.

Probably some new potion he thought. Maybe she has something to deal with Draco. He remembered that Draco had been particularly rude to her over her lack of partner for the Valentine's Day Ball. And about her lack of looks. "Mudface" and "Ugglemug" had been his insults of choice. True she was no beauty – not even Hermione would describe herself as pretty - but she had a gentle face and a smile that could light it up when she chose. Harry made a mental note to punch Draco's face next time he saw it.

Midday arrived and no Hermione. Harry hung around for another five minutes and then decided he would have to go up her room to see what had been going on. He had started up the Girls' staircase when the Portrait Hole opened wider than he had ever seen before and Dumbledore strode in.

"Harry – where's Miss Granger?"

"Er, I don't know Professor. I was just looking for her myself." He wondered what Dumbledore would say about him going up to the Girls' rooms.

"Follow me then" said Dumbledore shooting past him up the stairs. Harry raced up behind him wondering what was going on.

Dumbledore paused in front of Hermione and Ginny's room. He knocked. "May I come in?"

A faint "Yes" came from within.

Harry followed Dumbledore into the room to see Ginny sitting trembling on the edge of a bed.

"Miss Weasley – Ginny, do you know where Hermione is?" said Dumbledore softly.

Ginny looked unsure of herself and stared down at the floor.

"I believe she has just used a Time-Turner" said Dumbledore. "Correct?"

Ginny nodded without looking up. Harry just stared, open-mouthed.

"To go back to Godric's Hollow?"

Ginny nodded again.

"Thank-you Ginny. Please wait here. Professor McGonagall may want to talk you. Harry follow me."

He strode straight at a wall. A door appeared and opened. Harry could see Dumbledore's office behind it.

Dumbledore paused and turned. Ginny was looking at the door in amazement. "A strictly temporary door I assure you Miss Weasley. Rest assured it is not normally here. My office tends to follow me around in times of crisis. Harry."

Harry hurried behind Dumbledore into the office. The door shut behind him and promptly vanished.

"Sit Harry."

Harry sat. His head was pounding. Godric's Hollow was where his parents lived, when Voldemort had …why had Hermione gone back there?

"Do you know why Hermione has gone back to Godric's Hollow?" Dumbledore echoed Harry's thoughts.

"No Professor. I didn't know she still had a Time-Turner."

Dumbledore clasped his long thin hands in front of his face and turned his eyes to the ceiling.

Harry's mind raced, turning over possibilities.

"I think then we must assume the worst" said Dumbledore suddenly, looking straight at Harry.

"She's gone to fight Voldemort hasn't she Professor?" said Harry. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Yes Harry, I believe so. Harry I must ask you to …I must ask you to go back too and …"

"And help Hermione fight Voldemort" burst out Harry. "Of course I will. Just …"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Harry.

"No Harry, I must ask you to go back … to stop Hermione."

Harry reeled. His stomach turned somersaults. If he hadn't been sitting down he felt he would have fallen down. Dumbledore wanted him to help Voldemort kill his own parents. They sat in silence for minutes.

Then Dumbledore spoke, very quietly but very clearly. "I know what I ask is hard Harry. You may not believe me, but it is harder for me to ask than for you to do."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. You're not being asked to help murder your parents he thought.

"I knew Lily and James very well Harry. They spent their lives fighting Voldemort. Their sacrifice set him back many years – it bought us much time. If Hermione intervenes all that may change. Voldemort might not be wounded. We may lose all we have achieved these last few years. Your parents would not want that. If you can understand this Harry I ask you to go back and stop Hermione. I do not order it. I can only ask."

Harry sat in silent thought. He remembered the Dementors, the nightmares, his mother's screams. Then he remembered Prongs. And his Patronus. His parents were not gone forever. He would see them again. If they had wounded Voldemort so badly perhaps it was worthwhile. Perhaps. He wasn't sure.

"Professor … if you want me to go back I will. I can't make … I can't make any promises about what I will do when I get there." He hung his head. "It's possible I might decide to help Hermione."

"Thank-you Harry" said Dumbledore. "I cannot ask more – I would not have believed more. Just remember that some things are meant to be. Please stop Hermione."

He opened a drawer and took out a Time-Turner. "This will take you back to the correct place and time. It can only be used once – one turn counter-clockwise to go back, one turn clockwise to come home. Forgive my presumption in preparing it."

Harry took it and looped the long gold chain over his neck.

"And this Harry, is my Time-Twiddler." Dumbledore took a short gold chain out of his pocket. "It is my personal Time-Turner. It can only be used to go back a very few minutes, ten at most. One turn for one minute. I do not know why but all my instincts tell me you should take it. I should like it back – I find it, er, useful every now and then." His eyes were twinkling once more.

Harry took the Twiddler. Was this how Dumbledore always managed to be on top of everything?

Dumbledore continued to give him advice and instructions. Harry listened but part of his mind was elsewhere. Stop Hermione. Help kill my parents. Could he do it.

"Right" said Dumbledore. "If you are still willing then I think now is the moment."

Harry nodded and stood up. He hadn't noticed before but he was shaking. A thought struck him. "Professor could I have a word with Ginny before I ... before I go? I'd like to speak to her just in case I …I think she'll be very upset Professor. I'd like to talk to her for a few minutes." He knew Ginny would be distraught and he wanted to comfort her. He also knew it was possible he might never see her again.

Dumbledore looked at him for a few moments and then nodded. "Just a very few minutes." He waved his wand at the wall and a door appeared. Harry walked through the door and found himself in the passage next to Ginny's room. He tapped on her door. "Ginny it's me."

"Come in" said a small voice.

Harry found Ginny crumpled in a big chair. She had been crying.

"Don't worry Gin" said Harry. He sat on the edge of the chair and gave her arm a squeeze. "Dumbledore's sending me back too."

"You-Know-Who might … might kill her" whispered Ginny.

"I'll do what I can to help" said Harry. It wasn't exactly a lie was it.

"Harry – it's all my fault. It's my fault she's gone." She bowed her head and started to sob.

"Don't be silly Ginny. How can it be your fault?"

"I found the Time-Turner Harry … in a secret drawer in Hermione's new jewel-box. I kept fiddling with it. You have to push two bits of the carving at the same time, then it pops out at the back. I ... I thought it was just a necklace and I gave it to Hermione. Oh it's all my fault. And she might get killed." She was trembling.

Harry remembered the creepy wizard. Had he known it was there? "It's not your fault Ginny. You just said you didn't know what it was. Don't blame yourself. And even if you had known, Hermione can be very determined when she wants. Don't cry Ginny, please."

She looked up and started to wipe her tears away. Harry sat for a minute or two until she had cheered up a little. Then he stood.

"Are you going, now?"

"Yes, I have to." He walked to the centre of the room and fished out the hourglass. "Back before you know it." He managed a grin.

"Wait! Take this with you and give it to her" said Ginny, jumping up and running over to him.

She held out a silver locket on a silver chain. "She must have dropped it while she was getting dressed – she'll be really upset if she thinks she's lost it back there. It's the one you gave her for her twelfth birthday … Oh …" Ginny blushed furiously. "I shouldn't have said that Harry. Please forget I said it."

"What do you mean I gave it to her?" said Harry, taking the locket. He was very glad Ron wasn't there to hear this.

Ginny turned an even deeper red.

"Did she tell you I gave it to her?" said Harry. Then he wished he hadn't - he was making Hermione look stupid.

"It's all right" said Ginny hastily. "She just pretended you gave it to her on her birthday. Just to herself. Not to me. She told me she bought it for herself as a present from you. Don't tell her I told you. But give it back to her – she loves wearing it."

Harry swallowed. He didn't know what to think. Why would Hermione want to pretend he was giving her presents. He took the locket. "Don't worry about it Gin. I'll give it back somehow or other."

He shut his eyes and turned the hourglass once. The room went black and Harry felt himself plunging backwards through … through a multi-coloured nothingness.

Ginny's eyes popped as Harry disappeared. Then she burst into tears.

* * *

Harry felt solid ground again. He opened his eyes. He was on the edge of a small village. The houses were of weathered stone, some with stone-slated roofs, others thatched. The sort of village England has long boasted and never boasted of. The sort of village that seemed to have taken a long hard look at modern life and then dismissed it as unnecessary.

Somehow Harry knew the way to his house. It was in the middle of the hamlet. A low stone wall ringed it. Old gnarled apple trees were laden with blossom, the remains of last year's crop lying scattered and brown under the boughs. Flowers tumbled from bee-filled jumbled beds onto ancient paths. Ivies and honeysuckles wrapped the house. The grass, apart from one neatly mown circle alongside the house where a pushchair stood, was long and full of jinking butterflies. The Dursleys would have hated it. Harry loved it.

He saw Hermione a little way off, sitting behind a tree watching the house intently. Her wand lay beside her. He saw that she was wearing a long pale-blue dress, not quite what he'd expected. She looked as if she was dressed up for something. And her hair was long and shining, not at all its usually frizzy self. Blushing a little, he decided that she looked quite pretty like this.

He closed quietly on her. "Hermione …"

She jumped. "Harry." She looked anxiously at him. "How?"

"Dumbledore sent me. He gave me a Time-Turner. He knows you're here to fight Voldemort." replied Harry. "I've come to help" he lied.

Hermione's face lengthened. "Harry, no, you mustn't, you can't."

"Why?" said Harry. He sat beside her. And gave her a smile. "Two wands are better than one surely? What's the problem?"

"I don't know" replied Hermione quietly, looking away from him. "But, well, I just know. It wouldn't work. You can't be here as yourself and as a baby. Two Harrys. It wouldn't be right. You'd see yourself."

"But I wouldn't recognise myself" grinned Harry. "At least baby Harry wouldn't! And I don't think I matter. The big Harry I mean. We saw ourselves when we used a Timer-Turner before and it didn't matter. Just as long as our other selves don't recognise us." He paused. "Does that make sense?"

"As much as mine" replied Hermione. "But it's still wrong. I just know it. Please Harry, go. Please. I must do it. I'll come straight back after …" She swallowed hard. "After it's done. And then I'll face Dumbledore." She was sitting up, staring into the distance, clasping and unclasping her hands repeatedly. She looked as worried as Harry had ever seen her.

"Sorry for being such a prat over the last couple of days" said Harry. "I was just … just annoyed that you wouldn't tell me what you were doing. Now I realise why you wouldn't. But I'm not going. Friends?"

Hermione nodded.

They fell silent.

"He'll expel you," said Harry finally.

"I know," said Hermione. "It doesn't matter."

It hit Harry how utterly serious Hermione was. School was all to her. She lived for lessons. And homework. And – well, very little else that Harry could bring to mind.

"It really doesn't matter," said Hermione, reading his thoughts. "Do you think I could sit here and watch Voldemort destroy your parents? And destroy your happiness Harry? What does school matter compared to that?" She folded her hands demurely in her lap and looked down. "I'm giving you your parents Harry."

Harry swallowed. "I don't know if you can. Can we change the future? Or the past? Or whichever way round it is? I don't have any parents now – or thirteen years from now I don't. So maybe I never will. Perhaps something will stop you saving them? Shouldn't we just leave things alone – shouldn't we just leave?"

Hermione sat back and shook her head. Her long brown hair flopped in front of her face and she smoothed it into place again. Harry could see the long fine chain of a Time-Turner around her neck.

She smiled very gently at him. "I must try," she said. "If there's a chance, I must try. Dumbledore doesn't know everything – not when it comes to Time."

Harry remembered some of Dumbledore's last words to him. "We cannot meddle very much with Time Harry. Just small changes. Nobody really knows what the limits are. Just do what I ask Harry. Do what I ask. If you can't, then do whatever seems right. Feelings seem to be the most useful guide when it comes to dealing with Time."

"Harry you must go back. Please. I … I'll make you if I must. Don't make me do that Harry." Harry saw her hand inching towards her wand.

He hadn't been sure he wanted to do what Dumbledore asked – how could he help Voldemort destroy his parents and destroy his chance of a happy childhood? How could Dumbledore ask him to? Now, suddenly, he knew he couldn't let Hermione take on Voldemort. He didn't know why, but the idea was strong and clear in his mind. He didn't know if he could take on Voldemort himself, but Dumbledore was right about Hermione.

He knew he couldn't counter her magic – she was too clever for him. He looked at her and with a sinking feeling realised what he had to do. She would hate him.

He leant forward sharply to look at his house. Hermione followed suit and as she did Harry grabbed her right hand and then reached around behind her and seized her other hand. He pulled her arms together behind her back and then held both of her wrists tightly in one hand. She struggled furiously but Harry knew he was much stronger than her. She was wearing a sash around her waist. He pulled it undone and used it to tie her hands together.

She turned to him, her eyes wide. She was starting to shake. "H-Harry. Wha-what are you doing? Let me go. Let me go." The look in her eyes was one of utter disbelief. Harry felt he dimly understood how she must feel. He couldn't hold her eyes and he turned his face away in shame. He felt horrible. What had he done?

Hermione bent forward and her head slumped onto to her drawn-up knees. She was sobbing.

Harry touched her gently on the back and felt her jump. "I'm sorry Hermione" he whispered. "Truly I am. But I … I have to. It has to be this way. I can't let you attack Voldemort. You could be … hurt. Your magic is too powerful for me – I couldn't use my wand. This is the only way I can stop you." He took her wand from the ground beside her and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans.

He looked at her, helpless and crying. And he slumped back. He felt like crying too but he was so angry with himself that he couldn't. Something made him reach out and take hold of one of her hands. Her fingers clasped his angrily. He could feel her trying to hurt him. He offered no resistance.

And then little by little her grip softened until she held his hand gently. A lump the size of a cannon ball was forming in his throat. Slowly Hermione sat up. There were tears in her eyes. And still she held his hand.

"Harry. You mustn't do it. It is not meant to be. It must be me. It-must-be-me." She was looking straight into his eyes now.

He held her gaze this time. "I can't let you fight Voldemort. I was supposed to take you straight back" he said. "Dumbledore's orders. Take you back. Let my parents die. But I don't know if I can do that. I know I have to stay. I have to see it happen. Perhaps I have to attack Voldemort. I just … don't know." He broke off and his head slumped down onto his knees. Their hands fell apart.

Hermione spoke with a trembling voice. "This … this must be so painful for you. To see your parents … and then to see them … oh Harry." She was trying to comfort both of them now.

Silent minutes passed. Harry sat up and stared blankly in front of him. Hermione wriggled closer and then, looking shyly at him, rested her head against his shoulder.

"You don't mind do you Harry?"

"I don't mind." He minded very much, but he couldn't understand why. She was warm and felt very soft against him. Why did that bother him?

Her hair flopped in front of her face again and all she could do was to try to blow it out of the way. Harry gently pushed it back behind her ear. 

She smiled her thanks at him and then closed her eyes.

"Still friends?" Harry asked anxiously?

"Mmmm" she replied.

Harry looked down at her. She **is** pretty he thought. I don't care what anyone says. Why didn't somebody take her to the Valentine's Ball? I'll make this up to her somehow. Somehow. And then he remembered the locket. It seemed such a stupid embarrassing thing, but … he slipped it out of his pocket and held it in his clenched fist.

"Brought you a present" he said thickly. He swallowed hard. "A birthday present."

"What" said Hermione, sitting up. "It's not my birthday."

"It will be in eleven years' time" said Harry, flushing deeply. Hermione looked puzzled. Slowly Harry opened his fist and let the silver locket dangle from it.

Hermione went as red as Harry. "Oh " she said, "I thought I'd lost it." The sadness seemed to evaporate and a silly grin appeared on her face.

"How much did it cost me?" asked Harry smiling.

Hermione giggled. "Don't you remember? It was horribly expensive."

"Hope I haggled for it" said Harry. "Remind me, where did I get it?"

More giggles. "From the Green Wizard in Diagon Alley" said Hermione. "And you didn't haggle. You paid full price at once. And you had it beautifully wrapped. And then you gave it to me when I woke up on my birthday." She bit her lip. "And then I cried."

Harry groaned inwardly. Why were girls always crying? If only Dumbledore could sort that one out.

"Then I'll give it to you again" said Harry. "As long as you promise not to cry this time." Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Right there you go then, Happy Future Birthday" said Harry. He held the locket out. And then he saw the problem.

"You'll have to put it around my neck for me Harry" whispered Hermione. She had understood the problem even before Harry had offered it to her "again". And she knew what the only solution was. Unless Harry untied her hands. And she realised with a blush that, right now, she didn't want him to do that.

"Er, right, yes" said Harry. Hoist by my own petard he thought. "Er how do I do this?"

"It's not that difficult" giggled Hermione. "Just undo the catch and slip it around my neck and then close the catch. Even a Wizard ought to be able to manage that."

It's not the how I'm worried about realised Harry, it's the doing of it. His hands were trembling as he lowered the locket onto her throat. Hermione ducked her head forwards bringing it very close to his chest. Harry slipped his hands behind her neck. He fumbled with the catch. His fingers didn't seem to want to do what his brain was telling them. Why thought Harry? Why am I in such a tizzy? Finally the clasp closed and he hurriedly let go of the chain.

Hermione leaned back and wiggled her neck to shake the locket into place. She beamed at it. And beamed at Harry. And then started to cry. Harry looked on helplessly. "Happy Birthday again" was all he could manage.

They sat side-by-side for the next hour, watching Harry's house. The Sun set and the evening grew dim.

"I think things will happen soon" said Hermione suddenly. She started whispering to herself, a haunted look on her face

"What?" said Harry.

"Nothing." She looked down.

"It must be something" said Harry. "Tell me."

"You'll laugh."

"Promise" said Harry. Laughs seemed to belong to another world.

"It's just a poem I love. It was written during a war fought long ago."

"I'd like to hear."

She lifted her eyes and looked sadly into his. And then lowering her head again she whispered –

"The life that I have  
Is all that I have  
And the life that I have is yours.  
The love that I have  
Of the life that I have  
Is yours and yours and yours.  
A sleep I shall have  
A rest I shall have  
Yet death will be but a pause.  
For the peace of my years in the long green grass  
Will be yours and yours and yours."

She looked up at him and her eyes were bright and moist with tears.

Harry felt the lump returning to his throat. "It's beautiful" he said. "And very sad."

Hermione nodded. "You won't forget it will you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. The words were spinning around his mind. He repeated them to himself.

"Are we going back?" said Hermione, knowing now what his answer would be.

"No" said Harry. "I must stay and fight."

She offered no argument. "Untie me."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. It's my fight." He knew she wouldn't leave if he freed her. He knew she would try to take on Voldemort with him. And she might be hurt. I couldn't stand that thought Harry. And at last he realised why he didn't want her to fight. The words of the poem echoed strangely around his mind.

"Harry you must untie me. If you're …" She bit her lip. "If you're killed fighting Voldemort I'll be stuck here. I won't be able to use the Time-Turner. You must untie me." She looked pleadingly at him.

Harry swallowed. She was right of course. He might be killed, probably would be. And if he failed to destroy Voldemort, then he would turn on her too. "Promise me you won't attack Voldemort" he said sharply, looking directly at her. "Promise me."

Hermione looked frightened. She wriggled upright. And then said quietly "I promise Harry. I won't attack Voldemort. I promise."

She half-turned, offering her bound hands to him. Harry paused. And then untied her. She pushed her hair into place once more and sat back rubbing her wrists.

"I'm sorry" said Harry. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really" said Hermione, "just uncomfortable. You didn't tie it very tight."

"No" said Harry. "I couldn't." He wondered why.

She took the sash from him, smoothed it out and wrapped it around her waist once more, tying a bow at her hip. Harry pulled out her wand and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said. "Don't worry I won't …" He never found out what she wouldn't do as screams and crashes erupted from his house. A man was shouting, a woman screaming. There was a great flash of light. More screams. And then a woman ran from the house and into the street. She stopped no more than thirty feet from him. For the first time in real life Harry saw his mother. He stared at her.

Hermione leapt to her feet and gathering up her long skirts ran towards her. Harry drew his wand and jumped up to try and catch Hermione. She span around and pointed her wand at him – "Glaciatum!" As the Charm hit him his legs froze and he fell forward. His wand shot out of his hand and landed ten feet away. He heard more screams. Hermione dashed forward and stood between Voldemort and his mother who was clutching him, the baby-him, to her chest.

Harry tried desperately to get his legs to work, but they wouldn't. He started to drag himself towards his wand. And then he heard Voldemort speak. And for the first time he understood the true significance of the words he had heard so many times before in his nightmares.

"Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now!"

Hermione didn't move. Harry knew now what she had meant when she said "it must be me." He knew she wasn't breaking her promise to him. She wasn't going to attack Voldemort. She was going to defend mother and baby by taking Voldemort's blasts herself. But how could she stand against Voldemort's strength? With a shudder he realised what the words of the poem meant to her. She knew she was going to die. She was giving him her life. Her life for his mother's.

He must reach his wand and help her. He didn't care about Time paradoxes now. He didn't care about himself. Hermione was all he could think about.

"Do you want to die you stupid girl. Go. I have no quarrel with you. I only want the Potters" hissed Voldemort.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead" came his mother's voice.

"I'm not frightened of death" said Hermione very clearly and evenly. "I will meet my friends again." She looked at Harry.

Voldemort laughed horribly. "Mere death? Do you think I am talking about that puny thing Muggles fear. The death of the feeble body? I am talking about Total Death. The death of your soul. I will shred your soul. You will cease to exist in any form whatsoever. Nothing. No soul. No after life. Can you imagine that? Go now, while I am still disposed to spare you."

Hermione raised her wand and stared at Voldemort. She was shaking.

He laughed again, the sound filling the air. "Then be shredded you stupid girl" he roared. A blast, so bright it hurt Harry's eyes, leapt from Voldemort's wand. Hermione's wand blazed too, but nowhere near as brightly.

Events seemed to switch to slow motion as Harry watched helplessly. The air was filled with light going in so many directions he couldn't work out what came from where. Some rays even seemed to come from near where he was. A wave of something dark, and at the same time blindingly bright, was hurtling towards Hermione. It struck her counter-blast and weakened a little, but most of it carried on and struck her. He heard her scream and saw her fall. At the instant she fell his legs unfroze. The wave carried on and hit his mother who was spinning around, throwing her back to Voldemort to shield … to shield him! But as it hit her the wave seemed to rebound and increase in intensity. She crumpled to the ground.

"NO" screamed Harry. "NO." He glared at Voldemort, an intense hatred welling up inside him. Then the rebounding wave struck Voldemort and he too fell to the ground. Silence descended. Harry was alone with three bodies. A terrible weariness overcame him. He felt as if he never wanted to move again, yet somehow he dragged himself to his feet and staggered over to where Hermione and his mother lay.

He touched them both. His mother was still warm and her face was peaceful. Hermione was glacially cold and her face was contorted and a deathly paper-white. Total Death thought Harry. No soul. Is this what it does? Is Hermione nothing? Has she gone for all eternity? Kneeling between them, holding one each of their hands, he bowed his head and wept. A baby started to cry.

How long he knelt there he didn't know. The lines of the poem pounded in his head. Fragmentary thoughts mixed with them. She gave me her life. I let her die. I didn't reach her. I didn't have time. Time! His head jerked up. Time! He couldn't could he? Twice in such a short interval? But he had the Time-Twiddler.

He scrambled to his feet and looked around. Twenty feet away from where he now stood seemed best. A large oak tree would shield him from Voldemort's view. He could strike from there. He looked down at his mother's peaceful face and then at Hermione's agonised face. "It's yours and yours and yours" he whispered to her.

He stood for a moment measuring angles and distances and then ran to the tree. He would strike Voldemort from the side before he had a chance to fire at Hermione. He grasped the Time-Twiddler and … and what? How many times to turn it? He had no idea how long he'd knelt. The number five sprang into his mind from nowhere. "Do whatever seems right" Dumbledore had said. He turned the little hourglass five times. And prayed.

The world went black and he felt himself flying through nothingness. But for no time at all. He felt solid ground once more. The world swam back into view. He gasped. He wasn't under the oak tree at all! He was standing where he and Hermione had been sitting. Hermione was running away from him. What thought Harry? I've done it wrong. I've done it all wrong. We're just going to do it all again. Hermione is going to die. I've failed her – again. He nearly collapsed but somehow, automatically it seemed, he started to run after her.

Hermione turned and raised her wand. Knowledge of what was to come sharpened Harry's reflexes and he hurled himself to one side as Hermione fired at him. The blast missed. He heard screams. Hermione turned and ran, putting herself between his mother and Voldemort once again.

Harry jumped up and raced towards them. But he seemed to be running in slow motion now, not getting any closer. Voldemort was grinding out his threats about Total Death. Faster thought Harry, I must run faster. Voldemort is about to blast. Then he tripped and fell headlong and landed heavily – on the same spot where he'd fallen before when Hermione's freezing Charm had hit him.

"Then be shredded you stupid girl" roared Voldemort. Events were replaying themselves.

But this time Harry had his wand. As Voldemort's brilliant blast turned the evening into day, Harry fired just in front of Hermione. He threw all his energy into the blast and felt instantly drained. All he could hope for was an extra blocking effect. He understood where the rays he'd noticed before had come from. A kaleidoscope of light filled the air again, brighter than ever it seemed.

Once more Hermione screamed and fell and then his mother. "NO" screamed Harry. "NO." He'd failed – again. He hammered his head against the ground and screamed obscenities. The light from the blasts subsided and Harry looked up. Silence descended. Harry was alone with three bodies. Shaking, he crawled over to his mother and Hermione. His mother looked peaceful just as before. Trembling he turned to Hermione, hoping against hope to find her at peace. But her face was as contorted and as white as before.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and buried his face in her hair. A baby started to cry. Harry wept until he could weep no more. Then slowly he pulled his face away and pushed her damp hair gently behind her ears. He closed his eyes and hugged her once more, one final time, squeezing her as hard as he could.

"You're hurting me. Let go." A faint but familiar voice drifted into his mind. He was hallucinating. And then came a kick. He opened his eyes in surprise. Hermione was looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"Let me go Harry. You're squashing me."

He released his grip and stared. "Is it r-really y-you" he stammered.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I think so. I feel terrible. I don't think I've got any strength left. What happened?" Her voice was weak but clear.

Joy flooded through Harry. He stood, lifting a limp Hermione to her feet.

"I've failed you" said Hermione, looking sadly at his mother. "She died and I should have saved her." She hung her head.

"No" said Harry, gently lifting her head up and speaking slowly. "You didn't fail. You succeeded. My mother may be dead in this world. I think that was always meant to be. But her soul survived. I will see her again. Without you she'd have suffered Total Death. She couldn't possibly have survived Voldemort's shredding blast. But you could. And did. And you absorbed enough of its force to give my mother the gift of a normal death. You didn't fail!" He hugged her again and her head fell on his chest.

A minute passed. And then Hermione spoke. "Harry we must go soon. People will be coming. I'm surprised they're not here already. Harry, do you want to … do you want to go to the house and see your father?"

Harry shook his head. He'd already thought of that. "I'd rather not. I don't know why. I'd just rather not. It's bad enough seeing Mum lying there. I don't think I could stand seeing Dad too. Does that sound wrong?"

"No" said Hermione quietly. "I think … I think I can understand. We should leave." Harry let go of her. Hermione seemed stronger now. She looked around.

"Oh" she said. "The baby!" She bent down and picked up the little bundle and cradled it in her arms, beaming happily. "Oh he's beautiful Harry."

"All babies are" said Harry, edging away. "Though I'm surprised I was. I'd expected an ugly mutt."

"Don't!" said Hermione. "Oh he's lovely, aren't you?" She rocked him gently, humming softly. "Don't you want to look?"

"Don't think so" said Harry. "I thought we couldn't run the risk of me seeing me."

Hermione considered for a few moments. "I think it'll be OK. You were right before. Baby-you can't possibly recognise big-you. Oh do look!"

With a stupid grin on his face Harry walked back to Hermione and peered at … himself. "Yeah, he's all right. Looks a bit thick though. Hope he meets someone who can help him with his Potions homework."

Hermione slapped his arm. "It'd be more than he deserves" she giggled. "Take him" she said holding the baby out to him. "Just hold him for a moment. I think you should."

Harry took hold carefully. He grinned at himself. And the baby smiled a baby-smile back at him. "Look at his forehead" said Harry. A tiny red zigzag was just visible.

"Poor thing" said Hermione. "Oh I hope it doesn't hurt."

Harry didn't reply. His own scar was starting to hurt. Noises and lights about them suggested the village was coming to life. He put the baby gently on the ground and turned to Hermione. "Things are starting to wake up. Let's go. Together." He took one last look at his mother and then fished out the Timer-Turner. Hermione moved close to him and put her arms around his waist. Harry looped the chain over both of them and shut his eyes. One turn clockwise he said to himself.

* *

With a slight bump they arrived back. Harry waited for the world to reappear, wondering where they'd surface. It was Dumbledore's study. Dumbledore was behind his desk. Professor McGonagall sat to one side of him. Harry blinked as the room came fully into focus. Then he realised that Hermione was clinging to him, her arms wrapped around him, her head against his chest. Embarrassed, he pushed her away. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall seemed not to notice.

"Welcome back Harry, Hermione. Sit yourselves down" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Professor McGonagall smiled broadly at them. "Albus, they look hungry" she said. Dumbledore flicked his wand and plates of sandwiches and steaming mugs of tea appeared in front of Hermione and Harry who had collapsed into the nearest chairs. Harry ate ravenously. Hermione just sipped at her tea.

"Now" said Dumbledore, when they had finished, "I have a few questions. Perhaps you have some too?"

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Hermione cleared her throat.

"Professor?" she said. Two professors looked politely at her.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Professor Dumbledore, am I going to be expelled?"

Dumbledore started to speak but Harry cut in.

"Sir you can't. It's my fault. I should have brought her straight back as you ordered. Expel me."

Dumbledore tried to speak again, but Hermione gave him no chance.

"It wasn't Harry's fault Professor, it was mine. I …I know I shouldn't have done it. But it just felt so right. Harry only wanted to help his parents. You mustn't expel him for that."

Dumbledore motioned for silence. He looked at Professor McGonagall. "Minerva?"

"I am interested in the Time-Turner Hermione. From what Ginny told me about the circumstances of its, er, discovery I would have expected it to have lost its potency. Time-Turners need to be, ah, refreshed periodically to remain useful. And most had a Stop-Charm placed on them to disable them after a long period of inactivity. How did you manage to get back so far? And the geographic displacement - how did you manage that?"

Hermione looked apologetic. "I removed the Stop-Charm" she said in a small voice. "It took absolutely ages and I had to read up on ever so many things. And I had to find out where Harry's parents lived and cast a translocation spell on the Turner. Oh I'm so sorry I used it as I did Professor. I just couldn't bear to see Harry so sad after I'd mentioned his parents." She looked anxiously at Professor McGonagall.

Harry felt uncomfortable. All the time he was being nasty to Hermione she'd been working out how to … how to do this for him. What a rat he'd been.

"I am impressed Miss Granger" said Professor McGonagall. "I knew you were an exceptionable young witch, but I had no idea how gifted you were." Hermione turned bright red. "In the circumstances Albus I don't think I could recommend any expulsions. If you think otherwise then I fear I must leave too – I cannot countenance the loss to Gryffindor of such an able pupil."

Dumbledore smiled. "No expulsions" he said. Hermione's face shone with relief. "Though I must caution you Hermione that Time-Turning is very risky. Perhaps you could undertake to notify one of us before you undertake any more, er, missions." Hermione nodded. "And Harry" said Dumbledore, "I didn't order you to bring Hermione back, I asked you to. I wouldn't presume to give orders in matters like these. Time-Turning does not react kindly to orders, it demands flexibility. Of which you have both shown a great deal. So it behoves me to show flexibility too. Though no doubt other members of the staff might be less charitably inclined should they hear of your exploits."

"Snape" thought Harry, "he means Snape." His face darkened.

"Professor Snape, Harry" said Dumbledore softly. Harry stared at him. Could he read minds? Or was he just a wise old man who knew his students only too well.

"So I think" continued Dumbledore "it would be best if nobody else learns of what you have done. Ginny has already sworn herself to silence. Do you?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Now" said Dumbledore, "please tell me what happened after you met up. In full if you would. I need to understand the detail of what went on."

Harry told the story as best he could, though he missed out several things that he felt were nobody's business but his and Hermione's. Even so he felt himself blushing at many points in the tale. Hermione sat looking intently at her lap, clasping and unclasping her hands. Occasionally she corrected him. She too blushed many times. Fortunately Professor McGonagall was staring at the ceiling and Dumbledore had his eyes closed.

As he finished describing Hermione's first battle with Voldemort, Harry faltered and fell silent.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked piercingly at him. "Is there more Harry? Something you have perhaps not told everyone." His eyes flickered briefly in Hermione's direction.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Hermione" he said, turning to look at her, "I … I did something I haven't told you yet, I …"

Hermione cut in. "I know" she said. "You must have had another Time-Turner."

"What" said Harry, mouth agape. "How could you know?"

"Oh it was fairly obvious" said Hermione in an offhand manner. "After I'd frozen your legs you dropped your wand. It was yards from you. Then suddenly it was in your hand. And then it was back on the ground. And then in your hand. It was like looking at two pictures being superimposed on one another. I suppose I must have … died the first time." She swallowed hard. "And you must have come to help me the second?" She bit her lip and looked down.

Harry nodded dumbly. Then he explained what had happened. When he had finished he took out the two Time-Turners and placed them on Dumbledore's desk. Hermione followed suit with hers.

"Thank-you" said Dumbledore. He put them in a drawer, then lay back in his chair and closed his eyes. He appeared to be turning things over in his mind. Harry and Hermione sat silently.

At last Dumbledore sat up looking at them brightly. "Most things seem clear Minerva, but there is one thing I am concerned about?"

"How they were able to deflect Voldemort's shredding blast?"

Dumbledore nodded. He looked at Harry and Hermione. "You are both very capable wizards" (he can't mean me thought Harry) "but Voldemort has destroyed many wizards at the height of their powers. It would be, ah, unusual if your wand blasts could deflect his. Unless …"

Professor McGonagall looked quizzically at him.

"You wands please" said Dumbledore. Looking puzzled Harry took Hermione's and passed both to Dumbledore.

"Oh Albus, you don't think, surely, it couldn't be" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"We know it has happened before" said Dumbledore. "Everyone stayed seated. Noctamus!" The lights in the room went out.

As Harry's eyes became used to the darkness he saw Dumbledore standing by the fire. He was holding the two wands end-to-end and seemed to be pushing them gently. He was chanting something, incantations presumably, in a language Harry didn't recognise. He stared, fascinated. Dumbledore continued to chant. And then, a soft light started to fill the room. It came from the wands.

To Harry's amazement the two wands start to slide into each other. The light grew in intensity and filled the room turning everything to black shadows. Dumbledore held his arm aloft and Harry saw a single silver wand so bright he could hardly look at it. The radiance grew in intensity and Harry screwed his eyes up. And still he could see the light. An immense feeling of well being came over him. He could sense Hermione next to him, clearer and more real than he had ever known her. He could feel her heart beating. He could hear her thoughts. Could she hear his? She seemed to be part of him. His mind smiled at hers.

"Breotan!" Dumbledore's voice rang out. The light vanished. Hermione's presence vanished. Gingerly Harry opened his eyes. Dumbledore was sat behind his desk once more holding two wands. Hermione was sat next to him, staring at … at him, her eyes shining. "Oh Harry" she mouthed. She seemed to be in rapture.

"Wand Twins" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, looking just as stunned as Harry felt.

Dumbledore nodded. "The recovery is more advanced than we thought." He didn't explain what he meant.

"I've seen the words before" said Hermione. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "In the restricted section of the library" continued Hermione. "Which I er, sometimes, er, get into. But it didn't say anything about it or what it meant. I've often wondered. Now I know - I think." She looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"I think you now know more about it than I do" he replied gently. "Both of you. The old books, the very old books, say that as well as a merging of wands there can be a merging of minds?" He let the question hang in the air.

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded. 

"Yes" she said slowly. "I don't pretend to understand it, but I … I felt as if I was inside Harry."

"Me too": said Harry. "If you see what I mean. But nothing like that happened when ... when we fought Voldemort. At least not to me." He looked at Hermione, who shook her head. "If it happens to one I suspect it happens to both" she said. "How could it be otherwise?"

"Then how did we defeat Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Wound him Harry, you wounded him" replied Dumbledore, "he is not yet defeated. But I believe now he is in more danger than even he anticipates. As to the wounding, Wand Twins can combine their wand blasts when either of them is in grave danger. The combined power far exceeds that of the individual blasts. It may be deliberate, it may be instinctive. From your question I must assume it was instinctive?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded. 

We must be even more careful with … with the pair of you." He looked at Professor McGonagall, who nodded. "I'll see the defences are strengthened Albus."

The significance of this hit Harry. "You mean Hermione's in danger now? Voldemort will come after her." He jumped to his feet. "That's not fair. She's not done anything to him. She's never hurt anyone." Hermione reached out and pulled him back into his seat. "Shush" she said. "Harry it's just one of those things. I'm not frightened." She squeezed his hand and smiled softly at him. "How could I be frightened with you as my Wand Twin?"

Harry felt himself blushing. He was still frightened for her, but he forced the thoughts out of his mind.

"Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione, "the Time-Turner. It's a little odd that we just happened to buy a box and find a secret drawer and … well, now I find it a little odd, that's all." She looked expectantly at him.

Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall, who pursed her lips, and then spoke.

"I spoke to Ginny. She described how you bought the box. There is no such shop in Hogsmeade."

Harry and Hermione stared at her.

"No s-s-shop, but, but … it was t-t-there, it was" stammered Hermione. Harry nodded furious agreement.

"I am sure it was there for a short time" said Dumbledore quietly. "But it was not there before and it is not there now. I will say only one thing. It is an observation, I have no proof, so I merely offer it for what it is worth. When Tom Riddle was in his last year at school, one of his affectations was … a red cap with a tassel."

Hermione shrieked and clasped her hands over her mouth. Harry felt as if a dragon had jumped on him.

"Voldemort" he whispered hoarsely. The feeble old wizard. "Voldemort sold me the box to plant the Time-Turner on Hermione."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Why didn't he just kill us?" asked Harry in a daze.

"I don't know Harry. I think he is still weak. He probably couldn't risk attacking three of you, underage or not. His previous encounters with you have not been happy. I suspect he hoped to change the course of history indirectly and regain his power that way."

Hermione's head dropped. "And I tried to help him" she said quietly. "I'm so very sorry."

"It is not your fault child" said Dumbledore gently. "Wounded or not, Voldemort is cunning. He was a very able student. He has managed to fool the castle's defences – the Time-Turner should have been detected as soon as it entered the school. If it is anyone's fault it is mine. Do not distress yourself. I shall have to examine your Time-Turner very closely, very closely indeed. And the box too of course. I have taken the liberty of removing it. When I am sure it is safe I will return it."

Hermione looked miserable. Harry smiled weakly at her. He wanted to comfort her. Fawkes was singing softly in the background. Harry hadn't noticed him before. They sat in silence again.

Finally Harry spoke - "Professor Dumbledore, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly Harry" said Dumbledore. "As many as you wish. It is important that we all understand what has happened."

"When I used the Time-Twiddler I wanted to reappear behind an oak tree so I could attack Voldemort from the side. But I ended up back where I'd been before. And things just started happening all over again. Why?"

"I don't know Harry. But if you'd ended up where you'd wanted and attacked Voldemort, perhaps you would have drawn his fire. Perhaps your blasts and Hermione's would never have combined. Voldemort might have destroyed you both for lack of twinning." He looked shrewdly at each of them, his blue eyes twinkling yet piercing. "Perhaps there is a deeper magic yet at work here."

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was wringing her hands. Just what I need he thought. More magic. The Even More Famous Harry Potter.

* * *

They left Dumbledore's study and wandered back to the common room. Hermione had to keep holding up the long skirt of her dress, so with a grin Harry played the gentleman, rushing to open doors for her and taking her arm as they went down the stairs. Hermione looked demurely downwards and glowed.

They reached the portrait hole. "What a pretty dress my dear" said the Fat Lady. "It's nearly as pretty as mine."

"You wish" said Harry. "Bouncing bunnies." He helped Hermione through the hole.

The common room was in near darkness, the only light coming from the fire. They sat on their settee. Harry stared across the room. Slowly his eyes became accustomed to the dark. Hermione's hands were clasped on her lap and she was looking down. She looked just as pretty as she had outside his parent's house. Strange thoughts and even stranger emotions were whirring through his head.

"What I don't understand" he began, "is why you ... why you did whatever you did to your hair and put that dress on. To fight Voldemort? Why?"

"Don't you like it Harry?" The killer-question.

"It's .. it's … you look very nice" he said hurriedly. "But … but why?"

Hermione shook her head. Her left-hand went up to her eyes.

Harry swallowed hard. "If you don't want to tell, you don't have to … I just thought that …"

Hermione looked up. Her eyes were moist. "I bought it because I thought somebody was going to ask me to the Valentine's Day Ball. It's the first proper ballgown I've ever had. And then he didn't ask me. So I've never had a chance to wear it."

Harry remembered the poem. She thought she was going to die. This was her last chance to wear it. He choked.

"You look great" he said awkwardly. "Honestly. I don't know why the fool didn't ask you. Tell me who it is and I'll thump him for you and make sure he asks you next time."

Hermione looked at him with big soft eyes. "I can't do that, I can't tell you … if he doesn't want to ask me, he doesn't ... "

She looked as if she was about to cry, so Harry put his arm around her gingerly and pulled her closer. He hated to see her upset over something so stupid. She felt as soft and warm as before.

"Don't let it worry you" he said. "I think you're beautiful." He stopped short. Did I just say that he thought.

"No I'm not" said Hermione. "But it was a nice thing to say." She smiled at him and closing her eyes, let her head rest against his shoulder. Harry squeezed her arm gently. He felt dizzy and confused, but he knew what he wanted to do. He let go of her and stood up.

Hermione looked up. "Are you going now?" she asked sadly.

"You didn't get a chance to dance did you?" he replied.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

Harry held out his hand. "Let's dance."

Staring, she took his hand and he pulled her gently up. Blushing a little he slipped his arm around her waist and took her other hand. Hermione started to hum and they shuffled slowly around. Harry gradually drew Hermione closer to him, revelling in her warmth and scent. They came to a halt. Harry slipped both his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He let a hand wander gently up her spine. And on to stroke her hair. Her arms squeezed tight around his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her humming grew softer.

Suddenly a terrible thought hit him. He stiffened and then pushed her away. "I can't" he said.

Hermione said nothing but stood there trembling, her eyes wide.

"Whoever you wanted to go to the dance with, you must still … still like him?"

Hermione slowly smiled, then nodded.

"So I'm trespassing" said Harry weakly. "I can't … I can't do that." He hung his head.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione happily, "you're such an idiot. Ginny was right." She looked around the room. "Can you see a brick?" she asked innocently.

"What? A brick?"

"A brick." She giggled. "Ginny said I'd better write 'Harry please take me to the Ball' on a brick and bash you on the head once an hour until you got the message."

And then, finally, it hit Harry. "M-m-me?" he stammered, turning bright red.

Hermione nodded. She put her arms around his neck and drew herself close, resting her head on his chest.

"You wanted to go to the ball with me?" said Harry. He grinned broadly. "With me! Why didn't you use the brick?"

"I figured I'd probably have cracked your skull open before you got the message, which would be sort of pointless." She giggled again and wiggled her head against his chest.

Now or never he thought. He took a deep breath. "I love you Hermione."

"Don't tease. It's not funny. Harry don't joke about that sort of thing."

"Who's joking?"

Hermione looked up, her face aglow. "And how do you know I love you Harry Potter? Maybe I'm just teasing you?"

Harry put his finger on her lips to silence her. He looked straight at her, his face now serious. "You were willing to die to give me my Mother. You couldn't make it any clearer. I think I've been in love with you for a long time. It just took me a while to catch on." He smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you Harry, I always have" whispered Hermione.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and moved his mouth close to hers.

Her head tilted and they kissed, luxuriating in one another. Harry's head exploded in a blaze of colour. He had never felt anything so intense. It was like the Wand Twinning – only more so. Finally they drew slowly apart.

"Yours" he said gently …

"and yours and yours" whispered Hermione.

T H E E N D

The poem of course is not mine. It was written during the Second World War, but I forget the author's name. Haunting isn't it?

Note added 22 January 2001 - After I wrote this story I discovered that the author of the poem was Leo Marks. I learnt today, in an obituary in _The Times_, that he died Jan 15th 2001, aged 80. And I also discovered, if you know _84 Charing Cross Road_, that his father was the bookseller so immortalised by Helen Hanff.

   [1]: mailto:tanwo@hotmail.com



End file.
